


Lazy mornings

by RefuseToBeForgotten



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Lazy sunday morning, M/M, im sorry, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 22:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4894939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefuseToBeForgotten/pseuds/RefuseToBeForgotten





	Lazy mornings

Sunday mornings where Jean's favorite. It was the only full day he had with Eren during the week and he couldn't wait for that precious day to come. 

Jean woke up early, like he did every day. He sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes and glancing down at his boyfriend, currently wrapped around his hips and still naked from the night before. He smiled, running his fingers through messy brown hair and humming when he watched those pretty eyes blink open.

"Don' go, Jean…" Eren mumbled sleepyly, pressing his face into Jean's stomach. 

"It's Sunday, baby. I'm not going anywhere. I need to shower and then I'll be back for cuddles." Jean said softly and kissed his forehead. He watched Eren smile and curl into Jean's pillow. 

Padding into the bathroom, Jean thought back to the night before. He couldn't get the image of Eren's beautiful eyes rolling back into his head when he finally came all over himself. Jean felt himself flush and he rubbed his face as he got the water running. Jumping in, Jean looked down, noticing he was a little hard. Fuck, he just wanted to relax today and he gets a boner! 

He ignored it, washing up quickly before he got out and toweled off, pulling on boxers and a t shirt. As he was running the towel through his hair and walking back into the bedroom, Eren had moved in his sleep. He was on his stomach, ass pushed into the air. Jean felt blood rush down fast, making him a little dizzy as he padded over to the bed and tugged off his boxers. So much for that shower. 

"Baby…" he whispered, kissing down Eren's back. Jean heard Eren inhale, a cute hum in his sleep. "Fuck, Eren…" Jean slowly rubbed himself behind Eren's cheeks, biting his lip hard to keep himself quiet. Maybe he could wake Eren up like this. 

Holding those gorgeous narrow hips, Jean worked his hips a little faster, his face flushing as he watched precum drip all over Eren's lower back and 0ver his ass. Fuck that looked amazing. Jean was already so close and he just started. Eren moved a little, green eyes blinking open as he looked back at Jean. "W-Well, good morning…" he breathed, arching his back with Jean's thrusts. Jean groaned, tightening his grip on Eren's hips and moving a little faster. 

"Yeah... mmm.. just like that, Jean…" Eren moaned, biting his lip and looking up at his boyfriend. 

"E-Eren, fuck!" Jean moaned, stroking himself faster as his body gave into the pleasure and he came on Eren's back. 

Eren laughed, the soft sound reminding Jean of bells. "Good morning, Jean..." he whispered.


End file.
